Esta noche NO es para amar
by Julchen awesome Beilschmidt
Summary: Vincent adoraba a su hermana Emma, para él, era una chica buena y perfecta. Pero cuando ella se fija en un idiota como ese español, necesitará un plan para abrirle los ojos a su hermana, incluso con un cómplice como Mathias /noveno fic del reto de Sayonara Distance.


One-shoot de Noviembre, que es para "El reto de Sayonara Distance, un fic por cada mes". Este trata de que a cada mes, escribiré un one-shoot o drabble, de alguna de las parejas que ella me dejo.

Y les aviso, tiene referencias a Disney, o películas en general.

 **Pareja de noviembre:** NedDen.

 **Leve insinuación:** Spabel/Spamano.

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **-Ennegrecidas y comillas:** pensamientos.

-Palabras entre los guiones: diálogos.

-Sin guiones: narración.

-Subrayado: **(ennegrecido)** título, lugar, tiempo.

 _-Curvilíneo: recuerdo o canción._

Advertencia: chico vestido como chica, y hula hula.

 **Disclaimer:** _Hetalia Axis Powers_ no me pertenece, sino a Himaruya Hidekaz. De ser mío, habría sufin con beso, como lo hizo _Yuri on Ice._

Sin nada más que decir ¡A leer!

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

−Ah~ hermano, ¿no crees que es genial?

Era la doceava vez que tenía que tener que decir un "sí" en su contra. Apoyado contra la muralla, fumando de su pipa con aburrimiento, observando como su hermana, perdía el tiempo.

Emma era, junto con Nathan, su adoración, su orgullo; la chica rubia de ojos verdes era amable, bella tanto en lo externo como en lo interno. A pesar de ser la hermana del medio, siempre logró captar la atención de todos. Entre ellos nunca hubo una competitividad entre ellos, ni peleas que fueran tan graves entre ellos; no era necesario.

Había estudiado, y graduado de la universidad con excelentes calificaciones; cualquiera diría que era perfecta en absoluto, y él lo creería ciegamente.

Pero le quitaron la venda de los ojos, cuando ella llegó urgida un día del trabajo (Emma trabajaba en una cafetería de Bruselas, pagándole muy bien), declarando que tenía que hablarle de algo; concluyó que cuando le dijo "¡Estoy enamorada, Vincent!" fue un golpe horrible para la imagen que tenía de su hermanita. Luego se dijo: ¿Y si es un buen tipo? ¿Adinerado y que fuera amable con el cuñado? , pues debía darle una oportunidad.

El resultado fue que, no pudo estar más equivocado; un día que fue a la cafetería, pudo ver muy claramente como su hermana salió disparada a atender a un solo cliente: de piel morena con cabello negro, ojos verdes alegres, y una sonrisa muy grande, solo le hizo ver que su "angelito" se enamoró de un PERFECTO IDIOTA. Con mayúscula, como ven.

Deseo con todo su ser que ella se olvidara del tipo, pero pasaron los meses, y se convirtieron en amigos. Los veía cada cuando podía, y Vin dio por claro algo: Antonio nunca estaría interesado en su hermana. Era de sangre caliente, cariñoso por naturaleza, pero Emma confundía eso con que él tenía un interés por su persona. Lo negativo de haber crecido con un hermano mayor bastante aislado y un hermano menor muy tímido.

Pero ya, no lo soportaría más, le abriría los ojos a su hermana, cueste lo que…

−¡Hey Vin! ¿Me prestas la nueva edición de los cuentos de Hans Christian Andersen?−genial, Mathias, su amigo de la universidad, un danés loco, interrumpía en el momento donde hacia su declaración épica de guerra.

−Está en el librero de siempre−respondió escuetamente.

−¡Gracias, eres el mejor!−el ojiazul cierra la puerta.

Bien, continuando; Él le abriría los ojos a Emma, cueste lo que…

−Oh, debo devolverte el dinero que me prestaste−vuelve a entrar.

−Sobre la mesa−dice cortante.

Lo haría, cueste lo que…

−Oye, el otro día me encontré con Lukas y lo invite a un café, aunque al principio me tiró de la corbata, eso lo tome como sí….-

−Cuéntame luego, ahora vete.

Cueste lo que…

−Pero no conté cuanto era el dinero, tal vez te di de más.

−Yo lo cuento.

Cueste lo…

−Pero puede que te quedes con el res…-

−Devolveré lo justo.

Lo que…

−Pero de seguro compras marihuana con tu dinero.

−¡CALLATE!−gruño bestialmente a su amigo, quien frunció el ceño.

−Uish, que amigo poco tolerante.

Vincent tenía ganas de tomar la cabeza del danés y golpearla mil veces contra esta, creyendo que no necesitaba amigos en verdad, como insistía la fémina de los Van Der Hoeven…

¡Cierto!

−Sabes, no debo perder mi tiempo con un inepto como tú, prefiero preocuparme por Emma−dijo, tomando atención a los euros sobre la mesa.

El rostro del otro europeo, cambió a uno preocupado; aproximándose al rubio de cicatriz en su frente, casi se le lanzó encima, insistiendo en saber que le pasaba a la dulce belga. Y el holandés no soportaría por mucho tiempo esa voz irritable, para nada.

−Se enamoró.

Silencio.

−¡Ay, Vincent, que susto me diste!−golpea un tanto brusco la espalda ajena, recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte del neerlandés−Pensé que le había pasado algo MUY grave.

−Lo es, Mathias, en especial porque es un idiota.

−Vincent, sin ofender, pero para ti, todos son idiotas, excepto tus hermanos−y él no podía negarlo.

−Pero esto es serio; hay algo que me da mala espina de él.

El danés se quedó pensativo, y el holandés creía que si no decía algo productivo, lo echaría.

−Entonces, siendo tú amigo, yo te ayudaré.

−Me niego− ¿Para qué tener una molestia tan grande como lo era él, si ya tenía que ver como deshacerse del idiota de Antonio?

−Pero Vincent, para eso estamos los amigos, para enterrar los cadáveres de los pretendientes a novios de nuestras hermanas−se justificó bajo esa lógica ilógica.

−Tú no tienes.

−Berwald es mi medio hermano, y es gay, así que cuenta−rodó sus ojos verdes ante las estupideces que salían de la boca del nórdico.

Piensa, Van Der Hoeven: por un lado, si hacia el plan solo, entonces podría hacerlos de acuerdo a como lo tenía en mente, sin interrupciones, y sabía que podría lograrlo.

Si Mathias lo acompañaba…este se encargaría de arruinar todo, por ser tan escandaloso y molesto…pero este lo molestaría hasta que le dijera que "sí".

−Okey, serás mi cómplice.

Se arrepentiría, más bien lo estaba haciendo ahora, mirando como el otro empezaba a bailar _"Bajo el mar"_ como una especie de celebración, y sacando un Lego de quien sabe dónde.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Pasaron una semana en su apartamento, con ideas en un pizarrón, algunas tachadas y otras diciendo "ok", "no hay dinero suficiente" o "junto con Legos". Las ideas del dueño del lugar estaban en color rojo "tulipán" y las del autoinvitado de un color azul "sirenita". Estaba todo listo.

Entonces, ¿qué faltaba?

La ocasión; ellos no le harían nada a Antonio mientras este estuviera en el supermercado o su casa (hasta ese nivel de trazar su plan llegaron, el de seguir su rutina), podría llamar a la policía y el problema se les saldría de las manos.

No, debían esperar a que el hispano tuviera un acercamiento con Emma, como que él la invitara a una cita.

¿Cómo anticiparse a eso?

Muy fácil: la personalidad extrovertida del nórdico atraía la simpatía de sus iguales (tonto se hace amigo de tonto, según Vincent), y en menos tiempo, un día que lo llevo a la cafetería donde el moreno trabajaba, Mathias era un buen amigo para el chico; El informante del holandés.

Habian pasado dos meses, hasta que el esperado/fatídico día llegó; alimentando a su conejito, recibió una llamada.

−"Piensa a invitarla a salir"−fue lo que le dijo el fan de Andersen, luego de los saludos.

−¿Te lo dijo así?

−"No. Dijo algo como que quería invitarla junto con sus amigos para ir a un bar"−dijo Mathias.

−Si para mí, él es insoportable, no me quiero imaginar sus amistades−dijo sin pelos en la lengua, tomando una actitud más seria−Mathias, es la hora. Ya no soporto la idea de que mi hermana siga enamorada de ese zopenco, hay que abrirle los ojos: 'nada de que esta noche es para amar'−determino.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Fueron encubiertos. El hermano de la 'victima' con una gabardina negra, pantalones del mismo color, despeinándose el cabello para ser irreconocible a lo lejos, con unos lentes oscuros; parecía un personaje sacado de "Matrix". En cambio, su cómplice fue con una chaqueta de cuero negra, con jeans azules, su pelo sin modificar.

−¿De dónde sacaste esa chaqueta?−inquirió en la esquina en que dijo reunirse.

−Lukas, tú sabes, lo que me presta cuando quiere−muestra una gran sonrisa−es un encanto~

−…Sí, un amor−Vincent no lo admitiría, pero siempre tuvo un "don" en cuanto a ver las relaciones ajenas, pues jamás se equivocaba en cuanto se trataba de cómo iban o si terminaría. De esa forma supo que había algo raro en Antonio, pero a pesar de haberlo seguido, no descubrió nada más que tenía una tortuga en su casa llamada Manolita.

Concentrándose en el danés, desde la universidad este tenía algo con Bondevick, donde en realidad, se notaba a leguas que el noruego, que en un tiempo quiso al chico, actualmente no.

Vaya, si no podía decirle a su mejor amigo que el chico que con quien se reencontró y empezó a salir hace meses ya no lo quería ¿cómo lo haría con su propia hermana?

Primero lo primero: arruinar la imagen que ella tenía del chico, y luego se concentraría en ayudar a su amigo.

La fila era larga para entrar, pero desde la lejanía divisó a Antonio, Emma, los amigos del primero: un francés, un alemán autodenominado de una nación inexistente y su novia, que era amiga de su hermana, y un chico de ceño fruncido y cara de mafioso...el más soportable era ese último. Entraron sin problemas, parecía que el moreno conocía a gente en ese lugar.

Pero no era el único: Vincent tenía un amigo japonés que era co-dueño de ese bar, así que les aviso a los guardias de su llegada, permitiéndole pasar junto con su compañero.

−El estilo de Matrix los impresiona−bromeó el otro rubio.

Según le contó Kiku, ese era un bar con escenario, donde la gente iba y hacia shows frente al público, y esa noche le tocaba al mismo participar. Buenos para criticar, pero cuando les ofrecían actuar se quedaban callados.

Se sentaron en la barra, mientras miraban disimuladamente al grupo sentado en una mesa frente al escenario. Vin vio como la rubia menor intentaba acercarse con lentitud al otro muchacho, hirviéndole la sangre.

Demos inicio a los Juegos del Hambre, digo al plan "Ayudemos a Emma".

Plan A: Dejarlo en ridículo.

Observando, una persona se subió al escenario, un empleado que tomo el cargo de presentador.

−¡Ante este público presente, el gran Hero viene a pedir su participación!−el barman, un cejón de acento británico le pidió/grito que se callara de una vez−¡cállate feo cejón! HAHAHA ¡Vamos, no sean tímidos!

Vincent tenía un presentimiento cuando el sujeto dijo eso, cumpliéndose al ver subir a Antonio al escenario. Alfred−como se presentó después−señalo que si alguien lo deseaba podía venir a improvisar con el voluntario.

Su mirada se cruzó con la de Mathias mientras este decía:

−Mucha gente…demasiada gente−él era uno de los hombres más extrovertidos del mundo pero…desde hace poco adquirió un pánico escénico horrible.

Lo siento Mathias, es por su hermana.

−Ahora que está expuesto, ¿Cuál de las opciones tomamos?

−Carnada−así de simple, sin quitar su vista fija de su compañero.

−Buena idea−declaró el nórdico, tardando segundos en comprender la frase y la mirada− ¡Oye!−exclamo en voz baja, entre la ofensa y el pánico.

−Por favor, Mathias, hay que avergonzarlo de alguna forma, y tú eres experto en eso− la experiencia del neerlandés, créanle.

−Pero él me conoce−punto para Den (apodo de la universidad)− ¿Qué quieres que me ponga falda y baile hula hula?

El de cicatriz sonrió− ¿No que te gustaba "La chica danesa"? Dale el mejor homenaje.

−¿Eh?

Minutos más tarde, una "muchacha" se apareció en el escenario, justo en el momento que Emma se estaba dando valor para ir a acompañar a su amor platónico.

Era bastante…especial esa chica, con cabello pelirrojo corto hasta por debajo del cuello, labios rojos, y una vestimenta muy isleña que no dejaba mucho que ver sus piernas ni el cuerpo completo.

Se escucharon unos tambores, captando la atención del resto de las personas.

− _¡WOW!−_ exclamo la "chica" ante la mirada asombrada de todos, mientras, atrás suyo, Antonio hacia poses con una manzana en la boca− _Se te antoja una carne bien jugosa a ti~ deberías a mi amigo entero devorar~ y te gustará, tú ya lo verás, solo te tienes que formar~_ −cantando y bailando, aunque estaba sonriendo, por dentro gritaba del pánico. Los hombres lo miraban como una presa, en especial el galo rubio. Miró de lejos a Vincent, quien le sonrió, entre una burla y un apoyo emocional _−¡Tieeeenes ganas~!_

− _¡Sip, sip, sip!−_ afirmo Antonio.

− _¡De essste chico!−_ lo señalo.

− _Yop, yop, yop~−_ guiño un ojo a la mesa donde estaba anteriormente, sonrojando a Emma…

− _Es muy guapo~_

− _Yop, yop, yop~_

−Quieres ser muy guapo tú también ¡sí!−apenas acabo eso, un grupo de hombres se abalanzo hacia la "chica danesa", quien salió huyendo a los camerinos, donde Feliks, el polaco que lo maquillo y escogió el traje le ayudo a quitarse todo lo femenino.

Para cuando volvió con Vincent, este reía en voz baja, mientras observaba reproducirse un video de…¡¿QUÉ?!

−¡Me grabaste, mal amigo!−reclamó en un grito bajo a su posible ex -amistad.

−Sí, sí…−veía como el otro iba a decirle algo−también sé que no lo dejamos del todo en ridículo como a ti, pero…me di cuenta de algo importante.

−¿Qué cosa?−pregunta curioso.

−Para el final de la noche te lo diré.

 **Plan B: hacer que pise Legos (idea de Mathias).**

Saliendo del bar, solo se fueron Emma y Antonio, y en un momento, paseando por la plaza cercana, el chico sintió que piso algo, causando que se tropezara. La rubia vio que paso, y vio a un ¿Lego? No importa, con cuidando lo quito del zapato (esa cosa atravesaba lo que sea) y lo lanzó a otro lado.

−Gracias, Emma−sonrió.

−N-No hay de qué−correspondió la sonrisa con nerviosismo.

Mathias ahogó un grito, desde los arbustos, le llegó al ojo uno de sus preciados Legos, el que tenía la forma de Thor. Vincent negó con la cabeza.

Estúpidos Legos.

 **Plan C : Picadura de araña venenosa (idea de Vincent).**

Esperaba que el dinero que gasto en ese arácnido haya valido la pena. La liberó lejos de su escondite, viendo como esta caminaba directamente a Antonio…Pero ¿qué? Se desvió hacia el árbol sobre la pareja, y junto con otra araña (sospechando, hembra) formaron una telaraña en forma de corazón.

Dinero por la borda.

−Se ven tan lindos juntos~−mencionó el danés, callándose al recibir la mirada de odio de su amigo.

Lo que descubrió en el bar…la araña no dañaría a Emma como eso.

 **Plan D : Abejas (ambos).**

Mathias tenía mejor brazo para un lanzamiento largo, donde el panal en sus manos caería directamente a la cabeza del hispanohablante, iría al hospital, Emma no podría verlo, y ¡bom! Ella se olvidaría de Fernández Carriedo para siempre.

Hubiera sido así, de no ser porque, como en las caricaturas, las abejas se quedaron en su lugar en vez de ir con el panal…

La belga y el español creyeron ver desde lejos a un dúo huyendo de unas furiosas abejas, pero eso solo sucedía en las películas para niños.

 **Plan E: Una trampa (finales distintos para cada uno).**

Desde lejos, ambos sosteniendo un extremo de una soga, el hombre vestido como Neo o Morfeo, hizo una señal afirmativa a su compañero al ver a la pareja acercarse, mientras este hacia lo mismo, avisando que estaba preparado.

Era simple: esa parte del parque era inclinada, por lo que cuando el ojiverde pasara por ahí, tendría una bonita caída que SÍ lo llevaría al hospital…o la muerte, la segunda era la preferida del holandés.

Lo inesperado, era que la muchacha de sonrisa felina haya agarrado la mano de su amigo, y por accidente ambos cayeran juntos.

Se le paro el corazón al mayor, creyendo haber causado la muerte de su familiar. Mientras que Mathias pensaba: ¡soy muy joven para ir a la cárcel por asesinato!

Pero para alivio de los dos, Antonio tocó primero el suelo, casi sin ningún rasguño, mientras la rubia quedaba encima, sonrojada.

Ella no deseaba quitar la mirada de los verdes del español, mientras este…

Bien, Vincent no quería esto, pero no había otra alternativa: _el Plan Z_ ; es maligno, es diabólico…

Iba hacer una llamada al bar, cuando vio cómo su hermana menor tomaba el impulso para acercar sus labios a un estupefacto moreno.

−Ejem−se oyó un carraspeo. Emma se detuvo, y, al igual que Den y Vincent desde las sombras, vieron a un chico de cabello castaño, ojos verde oliva, y un rizo sobresaliendo de su flequillo al lado derecho hacia arriba; el cara de mafioso, Lovino Vargas− ¿Interrumpo algo?−se oyó una clara molestia en su voz.

El neerlandés sintió como su Plan Z vino sin que lo pidiera, y, presentía, su hermanita no saldría ilesa como esperaba.

−No, nada Lovi~−fue entonces que el chico, con cuidado, sacó a la muchacha encima suyo, levantándose para dirigirse al italiano.

−No mientas, bastardo−dijo con enojo y directo−Si solo querías estar con la señorita Emma, no debo decirte nada−le dio la espalda, mientras le decía−Si quieres una novia, no tengo porque saberlo, pues claro, solo soy un estúpido amigo tuyo.

−¡Espera Lovi! ¡No malentiendas!

"− _Lukas, no lo malentiendas…"_

−¿El qué? Lo veo claramente, la amas−espetó mientras la rubia de ojos verdes se sonrojaba, con la esperanza en sus ojos, y su hermano mayor, sintió un dejá vú.

−Lovi…

"− _Lukas…"_

−Ella es solo mi amiga−declaró de una vez, dejando en claro sus sentimientos.

"− _Él es solo mi amigo."_

Se forjó un silencio, mientras las miradas eran diferente en cada uno: Antonio veía con determinación al italiano; Mathias estaba desconcertado, pero no tanto como Lovino; Vincent sentía como todo se repetía, y Emma…tenía el corazón destrozado.

−Al único que puedo ver de la manera, en que creíste que yo veía a ella…esta frente a mí−con eso, la vaga esperanza de la joven se apagó, observando como su amor platónico tomaba entre sus manos el rostro de su amigo, besándolo de la forma que deseaba que la besará a ella.

Mathias observó a su "jefe" ¡ahora comprendía lo que dijo en el bar! Pero este estaba…recordando cosas no tan lindas, y en ellas, el protagonista fue un chico que hace momentos atrás salió con un vestuario femenino y peluca pelirroja.

Antonio miró a la belga, quien desvió su mirada al suelo, humillada.

−Emma−tomó sus manos, con una mirada más brillante que antes−Gracias−oh no−Si no fuera por ti, no me habrían podido declarar a Lovi, de verdad te lo agradezco−el que su amor no correspondido le agradeciera por hacer posible su nueva relación, era doloroso.

"− _De no ser por ti, no habría podido declarármele a Lukas. Gracias, Vincent"._

El neerlandés miró como la muchacha fingió su mejor sonrisa, ocultando su dolor.

−No hay de que, Antonio. Para eso están los amigos.

"− _No agradezcas, tonto; Para eso están los amigos, Mathias."_

La nueva pareja se fue, con una muy feliz y el otro muy rojo. Cuando ya no hubo rastro de ellos, Emma se echó a llorar, cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

Vincent no lo soportó, bajo hasta llegar con su hermana, y el danés no lo detuvo. La joven sintió los brazos de su hermano mayor rodearle, mientras dejaba salir todas las lágrimas, y con ellas las esperanzas de una relación que permanecería en la fantasía.

Rato más tarde, se les unió el nórdico, quien los acompaño unos minutos, hasta que una llamada del noruego tuvo que obligarlo a despedirse de los Van Der Hoeven.

−Entonces…así se siente el rechazo−habló por primera vez, luego de lo sucedido con el ibérico.

El mayor asintió− ¿Siempre supiste que te seguía?

−No eres de invitar personas a tu casa, también lo sospeche desde que ambos iban a la cafetería muy seguido−se pasó una mano por el rostro, viendo el rimmel corrido. Su hermano le ofreció un pañuelo que le sirvió para quitarse la suciedad y las gotas saladas en su rostro. Fue cuando la tristeza paso a determinación en sus bellos ojos verdes−No te rindas.

−¿Qué?

−Con Mathias, no te rindas−desvió la mirada de la chica con diadema en su cabello−Me di cuenta desde que mostraste una lejanía en su relación−se sintió como un tonto fácil de leer−Hermano, lucha por él. Lukas ya no lo ama, pero tú sí.

−Él es feliz con Lukas.

−Pero es lo que cree que lo hace feliz−dice−Una parte suya quizá ya se haya enamorado de ti y no te hayas dado cuenta−dijo risueña.

Se mordió el labio y suspiro con una sonrisa cansada− ¿Qué hago?

−No hagas lo que yo; creer que todo se iba dar por arte de magia, cuando debí intentar un verdadero acercamiento−tomó su mano−Me abriste los ojos, ahora yo hago eso.

Vincent Van Der Hoeven, esa noche de verano vio de todo: el corazón roto y a la vez fuerte de Emma, a un español declarando su amor a un quien menos se pensó, este correspondiéndole, Legos, Arañas enamoradas, abejas perseguidoras…Y a la "chica danesa", que seguía amando a pesar de sus idioteces.

Con ese pensamiento, el juramento estaba sellado…

−Lo haré, no me rendiré.

…por amor, seguiría luchando.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Deseo de corazón que haya disfrutado de la lectura, que fue tanto cómico como dramático XD

Espero leer sus reviews o "favoritos", en especial por la actuación de nuestro Dinamarca siendo "la chica danesa" jajaja

También pasen a leer mis otros fics, y si quieren, reclámenme por "Erase una vez…" o por otro fic que no he actualizado~

 **Sayonara! Goodbye! Tschuws!**


End file.
